


My Best Friend

by Djghost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Past Abuse, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, ned and catelyn are good, relationship, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: Jon and dany has been best friends like for ever .But now when they meet each other after so long there seems to be a shift in their relationship ... Its a story about love , jealousy ,coming to terms with ones feelings .Rewrite / reupload





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was not happy with the way fic was written so have written it again making appropriate changes  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments section below   
> enjoy reading .
> 
>  
> 
> dany - 23   
> jon 24   
> robb 25.   
> marge - 24   
> sansa 21   
> arya 19
> 
>  

JON

He hates to flying , no matter how many times he has flown it never gets easier . They are bumpy , crowded , noisy and makes him queasy . He takes out his headphones plugging in to itunes , playing his favourite list in the hopes of distracting himself but to no avail .

He is too restless and excited to relax .  
He is going home to winterfell and will be seeing his family after a whole fucking year . He just can't wait to see the look on their faces when he surprises them , only robb whom he had texted earlier to pick him up at the airport knew he was coming .

Christmas time was always the best time of the year at stark residence , the house would overflowing as all the stark children would be home and it would be bustling with activity and laughter . But this year it would be extra special as robb had asked Margaery to marry him , which she said yes to .

He adjusts his seat trying to be comfortable , rests his head back , thoughts shifting to the day he first came to the starks residence ,his face turning into a sad smile .

He was 10 or 11 years old and uncle ned had brought him home to live with them after his mother and father passed away in a car accident . Oh ,he was was so nervous , shy and apprehensive of what type of reception he would receive . His mother had run away from home to marry his father whom she fell in love with and grandfather didn't approve of because of he was poor . So , he had never met his mother side of family ,though he got to know later that uncle ned had kept in touch with her all those years .

He doesn't remember much but the things he does remember about his life with his parents only consists of fond memories . They might not had much in the way of worldly goods but what he never lacked was love ,they loved him and each other a lot .

As both his parents were working , without any family support time they couldn't spare as much time as they would have wanted . He often felt lonely without any siblings or friends of his age to play with . He was a quiet , reserved and a shy guy ,but all that changed when he came to live with the starks.

His heart was in his throat ,hands getting sweaty , stomach doing  
somersaults , eyes downcast afraid of all the little people staring at him when his uncle introduced him to his cousins .

Suddenly he could see a small thing in the perfery of his eyes tucking at his pants trying to get his attention ,he slowly raises his head and his eyes connected with a cutest little girl he had ever seen . She was looking up him with such intense eyes he didn't know what to do ," Hi , I am arya . I always wanted a big brother , from now on you are going to be my favourite brother ok . "

" Hey , who am i then ? " boy whom uncle had said was robb shouted .  
Arya just rolled her eyes ," well you are always buzy with your school friends so this is going to be my best brother who will play with me ." and started hugging my leggings. Everyone started laughing and even i smiled . " Hello Arya ,its nice to meet you ."

Robb came forward holding out a hand ," Welcome to the family ,its good to have someone closer to my age ." winking at me . After shaking my hand he looked back ," Sansa come ."

Looking behind a girl with red hair coming towards me shyly had a plate of cookies in her hand which she brought in front of me ," Welcome jon , I made these for you shyly . "

" Thank you Sansa ,its nice to meet you ," taking a cookie i was about to put it in my mouth when Arya again started to tug at my shirt ,i looked at her ," i want one too , i want one too , she never made these for me ." making everyone laugh and robb ruffled arya's hair .  
" Don't mind her she has always been like this ." making me smile and since then he has been part of the pack as Arya loved to call them .

It was not easy being part of the pack while growing up as everyone had different personalities and it took him time to grow into himself . Robb the eldest son was handsome , confident , outgoing and funny . Making friends where ever he went , life of the party and  
girls falling over themselves to get his attention . But he only had eyes for Margaery tyrell, his high school sweetheart and now his fiancee .

Sansa was like a lady prim and proper always dreaming about her prince charming who would come on a white horse to sweep her off her feet to his castle where they would live happily ever after with their many children .  
He shakes his head in amusement ,she denies such fantasies now but deep down shes still the same .

Then there is Arya ,youngest one , his favourite sister from whom he cannot hide anything and are thick as thieves .  
Just thinking about her brings a wide smile to his face . She the mischievoust of the lot always getting into trouble for something or the other . She is like a tomboy , doesn't like girly things and making fun of Sansa . When both girls get together they cannot stop teasing or fighting with one another for even one minute .

Living with them made him confident and to be happy his own skin . Ned and Cat where always patient with him giving him time and space to adjust and unconditional love which helped him to be a man that he is today who he hopes his parents would be proud of .

They are the most important people in his life and ofcourse Dany , his little dragon and he Robb was correct , she was back home too from Essos . So this was going to be the best Christmas ever where he would be with all the people he loved after so long . He couldn't wait to reach winterfell .

The accouncement over the intercom of plane going to land bringing him back to the present . Excitement making it harder to sit still , he couldn't wait to be home .

*************

*****

Jon was standing outside the airport all checked out luguage in hand and has been waiting for Robb , who was running 20 mins late . He was tired , grumpy and had half a mind to hail to taxi when a loud horn alerted him . He wipped his head and saw some one coming out of the car which had just come to a stop in front of him ,and crashed into him so hard that he almost landed on the floor on his bum .

Dropping everything he returned the hug ," Arya , what ..... how .... ??? Oh sis , i misses you soo much . "

Arya sniffed ," Missed you too jon , I am so glad you are home . "

Letting go she turned her head to the side wiping at her tears . She didn't show this side often but deep down she was a softy and seeing her like this melted his heart and filled his heart with love .

" Hey , bro a hug for me too . " Robb came into view , enveloping me in a tight hug . " Happy to have you back ." and patted me on the back .

" Its good to be home brother . And if i remember correctly i asked you to keep my home coming a secret i wanted it to be a surprise ." jon stated narrowing his eyes at him .

He backed away putting his hands in front of him ," Dude , you know her nothing can be kept hidden from her . i didn't tell her i swear she was already sitting in the car when i came out . " he looks sheepishly at him .

Arya punches Robb ,who groans , "Ow Aaaaaarya "   
," Oh Robb i have my sourses and don't worry I haven't forgiven you for keeping it a secret from me . " giving him a mean look and making jon laugh who tries to hide it with a hand covering his mouth .

" Yeah ,yeah . " he replies rolling his eyes . " Its just mom won't allow it else she would already had been recruited by the MIB ot James bond himself .

Jon who has been trying to control himself till now starts laughing loudly ,trying to wipe the tears from his eyes .

Arya shifts her attention to him , oh this is not good he thinks , trying to keep a straight face and failing . She punches him in the back making him stutter ," Whaaa..... What did i do ? " he looks at her astonished .

" Just get in the car both of you ." she gives them both a mean look and goes to sit in the car .

The brother exchange a pathetic look knowing full well they were in deep trouble .

Drive back to the house was a silent one , him contemplating ways to make it to pacify Arya , before she did something . He makes a weak sound in his throat full of dread thinking about the last time she had been upset with him and Robb for not taking her along to a party .

The next day he had gotten up to take a shower which instead of water had jolly ranchers in it and when he tried to dry himself he got lint towel and it took him one week and numerous showeres to get rid of the stickiness and sweet smell out from his body .  
Just thinking about it makes him body shudder .

***********  
He takes a deep breath closing his eyes and , stretching his legs . He had missed this feeling of peace and tranquility being so far away from home.  
He hears a sound of door opening , out comes Sansa shouting followed by Cat who is trying to shush her .

" Jooooooon , you are home . " shes practically shouting in his ear . " It's going to be the best Christmas ever , we are all going to go shopping and have so much fun ."

From the corner of my eye i see Arya , rolling her eyes upward and Robb is snickering .

Before he can respond Aunt Cat comes forward trying calm Sansa ," Wait sweety , let the child atleast come inside and relax before you plan on waltzing him around town . "   
She kisses him on the cheek ," How are you dear ? how was your flight and why didn't you tell me he was coming home ? " the last question was directed towards Robb and Arya .

" Aunt cat ,its not there fault i just wanted it to be a surprise ." jon replies trying to save his siblings from getting scolded .

" Oh child that's sweet , but you should have told me i could have prepared your favourite dinner or something ..Its been just that you have come from after such a long time . Anyway come inside now and relax , Robb , bring his bags . " we all walk inside .

*********  
Uncle Ned came back some from office some time ago .  
He face lifting in a huge grin seeing him ," Jon , you are back . I am not letting you go or be away from home again for such a long time everyone missed for dearly ."

Jon hugs him and can feel wetness behind his eyes thanking God to have given him such a loving family . " yes uncle Ned , I would be staying in winterfell now that ive finished my studies . "

This seemed to make him happy .

Dinner that night was a lively affair , catching up with everyone Sansa is in last year of her college , whereas Arya going to start her first year this fall . Robb then tell them about his engagement to Margaery making Cat and Sansa squeal , Arya making fun of him while me and Ned congratulated him .

At last he was alone in his bedroom , his bed . He was bone tired , " oh i forgot to ask about Dany in all this excitement." he muses . But the morning would be soon enough as right now he cannot even keep his eyes open . The last thought on his mind before he starts snoring is how would Dany react to his surprise after one year of absence .

******


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be time jumps in between chapters to show important incidents.
> 
> Starks and Targaryens are close family friends .
> 
> Dany has been home from Essos for the past 6 months and only ned and cat knew about it .
> 
> Stark children only know that she came back a few days ago . 
> 
> Dany is an only child . 
> 
> Enjoy reading ......

DANY 

She was trapped in the dark room again , with no escape in sight . Her heart was fluttering in her ribcage like a small bird trapped in a hunters net . She wanted to scream for help but her voice was lodged in her throat . She wanted to her but her body didn't seem to obeying her , she felt paralyzed as if some one was holding her and she couldn't move . 

Suddenly she heard that sinister laugh which she had come to dread . She couldn't breathe , hers lungs seem to have stopped working , she started panicking trying to move or scream anything that would help her to get away from the sound which was coming nearer . She doesn't know how or where she got the strength but she shouted as loud her lungs would allow again and again till she couldn't hear anything but her own screams . 

Her body jerked up and she was woken up from her nightmare . Light was flooding in her room , her body was shaking and was covered in sweat . Slowly she registered her surroundings her mom was holding her tightly making circles behind her back and making soothing noises in her ear . Her dad was just standing behind them looking with at her with a sad expression on his face . 

" You are safe baby , your mom and i would never let any harm come to you again . " he said and patted her head.

Yes i knew i was safe but how to get rid of these dreams ..... she thought . 

She started taking deep breaths ,her mom's and dads presence soothed her , made her feel safe and slowly she fell asleep . 

********* 

RHAELLA 

Once she was certain that Dany had fallen asleep she tucked her and went to her room .She was barely able to contain her tears anymore , so as soon as the bedroom door closed behind her she started crying . 

Aerys pulled him into his arms and let her cry . 

Once she calmed down they both made their way to bed and helped lie down and coming around the bed he lied down facing her . 

" Aerys , I'm worried about her , everything seemed fine for the past month and now suddenly she is starting to have nightmares again . " she felt helpless for not being able to help her child . She couldn't watch her child suffering , she would take away her pain if she could . 

He placed a hand on her cheek ," Darling , i know its hard to see her suffering , but she is getting better . And we need to be strong for her , if we crumble just imagine how would she feel . " 

" I know Aerys , its just that she acts so tough in front of us as if nothing has happened . She laughs , goes out , has started hanging out with her friends but deep down i know she is not fine . I just want her to open up and share her feelings with us . I don't want her feel to feel that she needs to hide anything from us . " rhaella shakes her head and tears again start rolling down her cheeks . 

Aerys wipes her tears ," I know , but give her time , let her process her feelings and when she is ready i am sure she will   
talk to us . In the mean time lets just be their for her and support her by just being their for her . ok ? " 

When she nods , he smiles and kisses her forehead gently ," Now go to sleep , i won't let anything happen to our daughter again , trust me . " 

******** ********

PRESENT DAY 

Dany   
" I am coming mom , just give me 2 minutes ." She hates to things in a hurry , it makes her nervous . She likes to be organised , have ample of time to prepare for things and prepare her mind beforehand when she needs to go out . 

She was not always like that , though she was shy and reserved but that was only around with new or unknown people . It took her time to open up with new people . But once someone gained an entry to her inner circle they saw a whole different type of personality . She was boisterous , fun loving , outgoing , chirpy girl who was just trying to enjoy her life to the fullest . 

Recently however , she has become jittery , suspicious of people , doesn't like to go out and just want to stay holed up in her room whole day long . And thats a side she does not like at all , she wants to be live life freely again , be happy and just plain enjoy life . 

But life doesn't work that way , you don't get what you want , world is a cruel place , full of hateful people who just can't see anyone happy . 

She shakes her head trying to clear her mind of negative thoughts and starts taking deep breaths to calm herself . 

After few seconds , once she has relaxes a bit she picks up her purse and runs downstairs and outside the house where her parents are waiting for her in the car . 

*. *********  
" Ok mum , dad , will you please tell me where are we going ? What's with this big secret . " she tries not to sound irritated . 

Her mother laughs and pats her hand which is resting at the back of her seat , " Sweety , its not a secret . "she sighs . 

" But it seems you are not going to relent till you know . As all the starks children are home except Jon , so your dad and ned planned for the families to have a get together . We just wanted to suprise you as we knew you would be happy to meet them . " 

" Fine mum , its ok , its just i like to know in advance where we are going . " dany relies and smiles which makes her mother's frown dissolve in to a smile . 

" I knew you would be happy , you've always loved the starks and they treat you as family . " she turns towards her father . 

" Aerys didn't i tell you she would be happy . We should have planned a get together earlier ." her mother to which her father nods and keeps driving . 

It's been a year since I've haven't seen or been in touch with stark children . First due to their busy schedule, moving to different regions and time differences But , once back home she just didn't wanted to be around people even the ones she missed a lot . 

But she was getting excited that she would be meeting everyone after a long time . From her mother she knew that Arya was starting college , Sansa was going to be in her last year , Robb had started helping Ned in the office .   
That left Jon , but she didn't want to think about him . Just thinking about him made him angry , they were supposed to be best friends . But they hadn't talked to each other for over a year now . 

Two years ago when she had chosen to go to Essos and him beyond the wall for further studies , they had promised to keep in touch with each other . For the first few months they had a solid communication , but as time went by and they became engrossed in their new lives it declined . 

But she made all the effort , sending him emails as much as possible but his replies became sporadic and finally stopped . So after some time she too stopped and there communication ended . 

It has been One year that they haven't talked or seen each other , so she was atleast relieved that he won't be home because she was not ready to see him nor knew how she would have reacted after seeing him after so long . So it was for the best that he was not going to be there .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reminiscences about the past when he first met dany

JON

He was in his room getting ready . He had asked Sansa , if she had talked to Dany when Cat informed him that all the Targaryens were coming home for the day . 

Saying he was excited would be an understatement , he was thrilled no terrified . What would dany say , would she be angry with him , or be happy to see him . Would she be the same as he last remembered her , or her time in essos had changed her . 

But the most important question he was trying to avoid was if she is she still with the guy who she had been seeing a year ago or not .

Oh fuck , no please god no . He closes his eyes and makes a pray to god ," please god pleeeeeessse just this once grant my wish let her be single , i won't waste this opportunity ." 

Taking a deep breath he sits down on his bed . Dany had always been his best friend like always , though in the beginning he first saw her he did had a crush on her , but who didn't . She was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen . 

He still remembers that day when he had first saw her clearly like it was yesterday . 

*********  
10 Years Ago 

It was the first day of his high school and he was sitting with sam talking when suddenly a hush fell over the classroom .He turned in his chair to see what was happening and that's when he saw her standing in the doorway , this tiny , petite girl with silver white hair and blue eyes looking around nervously . And once he looked around he knew he was not the only one knocked over by her ethereal beauty . Every student was looking at her like they were enchanted and couldn't look away . 

She was looking so scared i thought to go help but Mr davos , our english teacher beat him to it . He came in asking her to come along and introduced her to the class . She was Daenerys Targaryen , had recently relocated to winterfell from Kings landing .

" Ah there's an empty seat next to jon , go seat there . " Mr Davos stated pointing towards me . 

He felt nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach when she looked in his direction . Once she had sat down she faced me and said Hello in a small voice . 

He felt like his heart was in his throat when there eyes connected . They were not blue but a distinct purple colour and even more mesmerizing up close . He felt Sam nudge him making him realise she had spoken and he was looking at her like a buffoon . 

" Hi , Daenerys i am Sam , welcome to winterfell please forgive Jon he sometimes daydreams and forgets his surroundings . " he hears sam saying making him blush and he realises he still hasn't spoken . 

" Oh ... ummm hi .... i am jon , sorry for that . " he starts stuttering like its the first time he is talking to a girl and feels his cheeks getting hotter with embarrassment. 

He hears giggling and looks up .She is smiling openly now all her shyness gone and it makes her even more beautiful if that's possible " That's ok , Its nice to meet you both and please call me Dany ." she says . 

**********

It has been a week since Dany joined there class but he has not been able to talk to her except for the occasional greeting . Sam and her chat a lot , but then why not , seeing they have a lot in common .  
Both are bookworms , Dany more so than Sam if he may say so . He always sees her reading something or the other . If she is not reading , then either talking about some new book she is going to read or has already read . Even Sam takes a break from studying but not Dany .

He has observed her a lot , well what else to do seeing that he can't muster his courage to talk to her . She is a reserved , shy girl ,always has a smile on her face, and very intelligent . She has made friends with Missandei and they are always together . 

He is lying on his bed , thinking what is it that makes him so nervous around her that he either ends up saying something wrong or making a fool of himself . But , it's enough tomorrow he is going to have a proper conversation with her and make friends with her . " Aye that's what he is going to do ." he promises himself . 

*********

He is studing when Arya comes bursting into his room ," Come downstairs fast we have guests . And they have a daughter she is so cute i am going to make friends with her before Sansa . " and runs out the door . 

He marches out behind her as currosity takes over . He hears a familiar voice once he reaches the landing . He quickly turns and sees a head full of silver white hair going into the living room . 

That's when Ned sees him standing there , " Come Jon , i want you to meet our guests . " 

He cannot believe his eyes , Daenerys Targaryen is there in his house sitting on his couch and listening to something Arya is telling her . 

" This is my nephew Jon , " ned says and he shifts his gaze from dany noticing for the first time that there are other people in the room who are now looking at him who judging by their hair color and eyes are Dany's parents .

He greets them and then moves to Dany who jumps up , " hello , jon how are ." and before he can even reply turns towards her parents telling them that hes in the same class . 

That's the day he gets to know a whole different side of her personality . She's good with Arya and Sansa giving them both equal attention , who immediately took to her like they have always been friends . She had her whole family charmed , even Robb is behaving like a protective big brother towards her . 

Aye , that's it , he understands now she brings out a feeling of protectiveness in him , she is so innocent and trustful that it wants everyone around her to keep her safe and away from any harm . 

 

From then on him and dany start spending more time together in school . They become good friends , had a lot in common , she had many hobbies apart from reading . They both liked to watch movies , Harry Potter being there absolute favourite . She liked playing videos games , had a sarcastic sense of humour . He loved spending time with her . 

**********  
PRESENT DAY 

He comes back to present when he hears Robb calling his name and that to hurry up and get downstairs . 

He sits up and smiles recalling all those memories . 

He doesn't remember when or how , but he started relying on Dany , she knew all his secrets even once he couldn't share with Robb . They were like kindred spirits , knew what the other was thinking or feeling without even telling eachother anything . He could talk about anything and everything with her . He all forgot about his crush on her and instead they became bestfriends and have been ever since . 

Except when they decided to go to college in different directions . That is the day when he is saying good bye to Dany at the airport , that he realised she meant more to him . He wanted her in his life forever , not just as a best friend but as partner , companion and a lover . Thats the day he admitted his feelings , that he was in love with her and there would be no one for him but her . 

That's why it became so difficult to talk to her when they were far away . And once he realised that she had started seeing somebody he was not able to control his feelings , it felt like someone had ripped his heart out from his chest and he couldn't do anything about it . So, to spare him from the pain and to not ruin their friendship he stopped replying to her messages or taking her calls with the excuse that he was busy . 

He hears his door open and looks up to see Arya standing there ," Hey , stop brooding , and hurry up Dany's here . " and hops out making her way downstairs.

He goes to stand in front of the mirror and talks his reflection . " Ok , this is it , this is the day you've been waiting for , now we both are here and you aregoing to win her over and make her fall in love with you ." 

He takes a deep breath and opens his bedroom door making his way downstairs .

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said jon and dany would meet in this chapter but sorry had to get there past meetings and feeling out to better understands them . 
> 
> But surely they would meet up in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally jon and dany meet again .....  
> Enjoy reading

Jon 

He was standing at the landing and could hear excited voices coming from the living room . He tried to tame his frantically beating heart , and proceeded to descend rest of the stairs making his way to the living room . 

He stood there in the entryway unobserved , eyes immediately scanning the group when his eyes connected with violet eyes . He saw her eyes widen and he thought he saw fear in her eyes . But it was gone even before he was able to register it , so he doubts it was there . 

He shrugs , letting it go . 

" Ah Jon , you are here come in . " he hears Ned calling and sees dany quickly drops her eyes . 

He greets Dany's parents , then moves to greet Dany , who is now looking at him with anger in her eyes and he doesn't know what to do . So, he just stands there looking sheepish and offers her a small hello . 

" Hi Jon . " she replies and goes back to talking Arya and Sansa , who have smug  
smiles plastered on there faces . It seems i am missing something . 

Even our parents are trying to hide there smiles and when i give them a sharp look they quickly avert their faces . 

" So Jon , when did you come home .We thought you won't be able to make till Christmas . " Aerys asks . 

" Well , i had finished my course earlier and wanted to surprise everyone so didn't tell them when i was coming . " jon replies . 

" That's good , we would be happy to have another set of brains to help out in the business , won't we Ned . turning to uncle they start discussing about business . 

***************

Everyone is sitting outside at the pool , Aerys and ned left for office after lunch . Mom and rhaella are sitting at the table gossiping . His cousins , him and dany are sitting on the loungers . Sansa Arya and Dany have been talking non stop all afternoon . Well , Sansa and Arya are and Dany has been listening . 

Dany has not spoken a single word to him all this time , even during lunch he tried to engage her in conversation to which he only got one syllable anwsers or a nod . 

He had tried to be patient but now he was at the end of his tether and Robb was not making it any easier by his constant teasing . 

He just wanted to pick dany up , howl her on his shoulder and take her upstairs to his room and lock her up where she would be no escape and to tell him why she was ignoring him . 

He made a frustrated sound in his throat got up , ignoring the knowing looks Robb was giving him and went inside . 

************ 

Dany

She knew she was petty and irrational behaving this way with Jon but she was angry and frustrated . He had not talked to her in over a year and now that they met he suddenly thinks everything would be back to normal .

She remembers , how his silence had hurt her , she had thought what ever may happen in there lives at she would always have him . After all he was her best friend with whom she had shared everything detail of her life and he was the most important person in her life . She had thought that he felt the same way but it seems she was wrong . 

They had been constantly in touch with each other in the early few months ,but later his messages started dwindling and she had attributed it to him being busy with as he was in a new environment and needed time to adjust . But then his messages stopped altogether and his radio hurt her a lot . 

She was so engrossed in her mind that she missed what Arya was saying to her . 

" What , i am sorry , what did you say ." she asks . 

She rolls her eyes ,"You still haven't gotten over your habit of zoning out during a conversation . " says in a teasing manner .

When Dany tries to protest she holds her hands halting her tirade , " I know i know , its cute don't worry i was just teasing you . We were just planning to go to a club this Saturday so i was asking if you are in for it ." Arya asks and  
sansa looks up at her expectantly . 

On the one hand she doesn't wants to go as she doesn't like be around unknown people , but on the other hand she thinks it would be good for her she needs to start living again . So looking at their pleading faces she relents and says , " Ok fine ill go , but i have I won't stay long . " 

Both of them already start making plans  
ignoring me and run towards Robb . 

*************  
JON He is standing in his room looking out the window at Dany , who is now making her way inside the house . He quickly runs down as it would be the best time to catch her alone and demand some answers . 

When she sees him she starts to turn back , " Oh no , no you don't ." and jon holds her wrist and drags her upstairs to his room and closes the behind him . 

She looks like a frightened mouse trapped in a cage with no where to run .  
" Jon , what are you doing . Please step aside and let me out . " she tries not to show any emotions but he can tell shes nervous . 

He advances towards her like a predator who has his prey finally in his grasp . He has to give to her for standing her ground . 

He standing infront of her , barely few inches away that he can see tiny gold flecks in her purple orbs . He can almost  
smell her hair which to him smell like lavender . He Is feisting his eyes over her face like a man who has gone hungry for days and its the best meal he has been served . 

She was always beautiful , but has grown even more beautiful over the year , if that's possible . Her cheeks are tinted pink , and those plump red lips , he just needs to move his head a little and he would be able to taste them . 

Dany makes an inarticulate sound in her throat bringing him out of daze . He quickly looks up and sees her fear in her eyes before she quickly cover them with her lashes . This makes him confused as to why would she be afraid of him . Maybe he's reading too much into it and shakes his head to clear his thoughts and asks . 

" Ok D , ive had enough , now will you please tell me what is going on ? why are you behaving like this with me ? We are meeting after so long and you can't even look at me . Why are you not talking to me ? I was so excited to meet you and catch up and you are behaving  
like we are strangers . " 

He's looking at her in frustration now .  
She huffs , crosses her arms and turns her face not speaking . 

" Well , if you are not going to answer me then im going to use my secret weapon to get answers out of you ." he says in a teasing voice . 

That gets her attention ,she narrows her eyes ," There is nothing you can do to make me talk to you if I don't want to . " she states confidently. 

" Oh my little dragon , i am giving you last waring spill it or you'll regret it . " Jon warns her . 

But when he gets no reaction he starts moving towards her hands in the air going the direction of her stomach .  
She starts backing up ," What ...... wha "  
she is not able to finish her sentence before jon starts tickling her . 

She starts laughing uncontrollably , " please ....... jon ....... stop , " she speaks inbetween breaths but he doesn't relents . 

" First promise me you'll talk to me and not be angry with me anymore ." he says continuing with the tickling . 

"ok ..... Ok .... fine please...... stop ......i promise .... promise .... now stop . " she says loudly . Jon stops and both look at each other and again starting laughing . 

He hugs her then and says in her ear , " Oh D i missed you ." she hugs him back and replies ," I missed you too jon ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like this fic as its my first story ever . Feedback would be appreciated .... Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Catelyn and Ned 

They are in their bedroom getting ready for bed . Today had been an enjoyable day , after so long all the family was together and as always the Targaryens made it more fun by there presence . 

Specially Dany she thinks with a fond smile , she has always loved the girl like her own . Infact all the children love her and adore her , she's such a special girl always smiling , there for everyone , helping or supporting . 

She hears ned putting her arms around her , " Sweetheart , what are you thinking that has you smiling ." he asks resting his head on her shoulder . 

She turns her head kissing his nose and goes to sit in the bed , placing a hand beside her indicating for him to sit .  
" I was just thinking about Daenerys and what a positive influence she has had on the girls . And that everyone loves and trat her like a part of the family . "She says . 

" Aye , she is a wonderful child and grown into a beautiful lady . " he replies , but then turn serious and asks ," Tell me how is she doing , to me when i met her she felt fine , but still what did rhaella say ? " 

Cat furrows hers brows in concentration thinking , " Well rhaella says she has been getting better , no more nightmares .She thinks that dany is mostly putting on a brave face for them so as not to worry them . But really she feels that she has not fully recovered and are being supportive as much as they can . " 

" Hmmm , well it would take time , but atleast she is getting better and i believe now that Jon's here it will help her . They were always close ,if anyone can help her it has to be him . I have faith in Jon ." ned contemplates . 

When he doesn't get any response from her for a long time he looks , " Oh no , what is going in that devious mind of yours . " before she can deny he quickly continues . " No , don't you deny it , i know that look , who is going to get in trouble this time . " 

She quickly makes an innocent face , eyes wide pretending to be hurt .  
" Why Ned , i was just thinking how wonderful it would be if Jon and Dany got together .Then they can get married and Dany would really become daughter . " 

" Oh no , stop . Let the kids decide for themselves and stop behaving like a meddlesome old women . " he laughs as cat hits him on the arm . 

She looka at him indignantly " I am not old , you are getting old and get your eyes checked . You just can't see what is right in front of you . They both have been in love with each other like forever , but haven't realised it yet . So , someone needs to help them open there eyes . They just need a little push . " she huffs . 

Ned narrows his eyes , " So i suppose you are going to be the one to give them that push ." at her nod , he signs accepting defeat . Once his wives mind is made up no one or nothing could deter her from achieving what she wanted . God just keep the children safe he gives a silent prayer . 

"Fine , do what you want but just keep me out of it . " he can see that she is already lost in her own world and not listening to him anymore so he just goes to sleep . 

She is still in deep thought , and huffs . Ned won't help her then who . Robb no no he won't be of any help , he'll just make matters worse behaving all awkward and clumsy . Sansa was also not an option , though she was her child and she loved her dearly . But god help her she was stupid and couldn't keep her mouth shut even if her life depended on it . 

That only leaves Arya , perfect with right incentive she could be persuaded to help her . Also she loves Dany which is definitely a plus . She cunning , sneaky and would get the job done effortlessly . And Jon and Dany would be married long before they know what hit them .

Yes she will have to talk to Arya in the morning and everything would work perfectly . She goes to sleep with a satisfied grin plastered on her face . 

********* *********  
DANY 

It was saturday , jon would be here any minute and she hadn't decided what to wear . Thinking about jon brought a smile to her face . 

She had been so angry with him , but some how he had soothed her . Well then she could never stay angry at him for more than a minute . He always knew how to make her laugh and placate her .

They were not able to talk much but he told her he was busy , studies were tough and due to time difference he was not able to message and talk .But that now he was here and would be by her side always . 

She was not satisfied with the answers but what the hell who was she kidding she was just happy to have him back . 

She quickly selects a simple black sleeveless dress which reaches her mid thigh and black lacy high heels and goes to the washroom to get ready . 

***********

Jon

He had texted her that he was waiting outside . Sansa and arya were coming with Gendry who according to Sansa was Arya boyfriend who denied such thing stating he was only a friend . But the blush blossoming on her face told a  
whole other story .

Robb was picking going to pick marge and he dany and everyone was going to meet at the club . 

" Hey jon " he turned around to see dany standing there looking stunning in that body hugging black dress , emphasising all her curves . The contrast of silver white hair on black was exceptional. 

He realised he was standing there gawking her like an idiot , when she started fidgeting .

" What is there something on my face , is the dress too short . " she tried to wipe her face with her hands . 

He quickly took her hands in his ," No Dany , you look beautiful ." at that she blushed , her cheeks turned pink . 

she gives a nervous laugh , " Then stop , staring at me like that , what has gotten into . " 

He chuckles and ruffles her hair to ease the situation and elicits a groan from her . " Ah , you are messing my hair . " ans hits him on his arm which he dodges playfully . 

" D you have become slower , ill need to train you again , though it will not make you as fast as me . " at her sad pout he starts laughing . 

" Come on , lets go . " he pushes her towards the car opens the door and helps her in . 

************

They scan the crowed and see Robb and Marge who are sitting at a table at the end of the room . He puts his hand on the small of Dany's back and guides her through to there table . 

Marge quickly comes forward giving both of them a hug ," Dany , its so good to see you ." and pulls dany along to sit her beside him . 

He turns towards Robb , " Where are the rest ." 

There they are he points looking behind me . He turns around to see the trio making their way towards us . 

" So what are we going to just sit around or dance ." Arya says as a way of greeting making everyone laugh . 

"Well hello to you too Arya . " marge says . 

" Hi , now lets go the dance floor is beckoning me ." she holds both dany and margaery' s hand in each of hers and takes them to the dance floor , Sansa trailing behind them . 

"And you boys if you aren't dancing then make yourself useful and order us some drinks . " she throws that to them over her shoulder . 

Robb grunts , " That's why I don't like to go out with her she just have fun and bosses around . " 

" You sit me and gendry would get the drinks . " and he and gendry both make there way to the bar .  
" So , you and my sister ,huh ? " he asks with a stern voice . 

Gendry starts to stammer , " No ....Jon you've got the wrong idea ,...... we .... we are just friends . " making him laugh .  
" It's ok man , i was teasing you . Just be careful if you do get together i would be praying for you not her . She would make your life hell . " both start to grin . 

Once they have their order , they make their way back to the table . He looks at Dany who's dancing , moving her body sensually with the beat , face flushed , eyes closed . He can look at her all day for the rest of his life and would not tire . He imagines how it would feel like to put his hands on her waist and pull her close to his chest feeling her body slide along hers . To put his mouth on hers and kiss her and make her moan . Just thinking about it is making him hard , he shifts in his seat . 

" She is beautiful isn't she ." he hears whispered in his ears and turns to see Arya smirking .  
He looks around noticing for the first time that he is sitting alone and Arya is standing looking at him with a knowing look in her eyes . 

" What .....Its nothing like that ." 

" Oh come on , I have eyes jon and can see the way you look at her .No don't even deny it , I know you better than anyone , even better you know yourself . So, get out with it when did you realise you like Dany . " she slants an eyebrow . 

He thinks about lying but knows better than to lie her .He releases a sigh, " When i left for the north , thats when i started to suspect , and when i was there i had a lot of time to contemplate and came to the realisation that the feeling I had for her were , are much more deeper and stronger . And when she started dating I was filled with such rage and jealousy as i had never experienced before . 

" Hmmmm .... so what are you going to do about it ." 

He thinks about it , he knows that he wants to be with Dany but doesn't know how to go about it yet , so he tells her the same . 

" Hey guys what are you talking about ." Sansa is standing there with dany who has an unreadable expression on her face making him worry that she could have overheard their conversation .

" Nothing " He stands up takes Dany by the hand and drags along to the dance floor . He can hear Arya laughing at the back and curses himself for not being careful and let her see his feelings . 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know this is the dress dany was wearing 
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=nEdAHAj9&id=E9999E567590CECEC7053034218EAF6EB4AD7324&thid=OIP.nEdAHAj9Mp__QbTr7YUGkwHaMV&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F6e%2F75%2Fe6%2F6e75e616248cee3104b656f6071ebe87.jpg&exph=1666&expw=1000&q=celebs+weraing+short+dresses&simid=608014157962412857&selectedindex=205&ajaxhist=0&vt=1&eim=1,3,4,6,8&sim=11


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter i had written got deleted so i had to write again . So if there are any mistakes please be kind

Dany 

It has been a week since they went to the club and she has not been able to stop thinking about Jon . Something has changed between them , there seems to be weird tension in the air when ever they both were together and she didn't understand this new development .

It all started that night when he pulled her along to the dancefloor. She could still feel the way he held her close while dancing , his breath inches away from her ear . There body joined together from hip to neck . She was experience sensation that were new for her , as they moved in sync her breathing became laboured , heart rate increasing and a sweet ache in the pit of her stomach . 

She wanted something but could understand what , she liked what was happening to her to her , it felt her body was awakening for the first time but on the other hand she was afraid of all these feelings which were bubbling inside her . She wanted to push him away and run away home to hide . 

She didn't know what to make of all this . She didn't have much experience in the dating or healthy relationship to know what all this was . She only was with drogo and that was an utter nightmare . 

She quickly shook her head not to let the   
memories of those 3 months surface . She took deep breaths in the hopes to abate the nausea that tried to rise in her throat just by thinking about his name .

No jon was not like him , he's kind , gentle , caring , and he would never hurt her . She signs and try to make sense of everything that was happening to her . She closes her eyes resting her head back on the swing , the cool night air somewhat soothing her agitated mind . 

She again takes a deep breath and unbidden those black grey eyes came into her mind . They were looking at her intensely like they could see into her very soul , and something other emotion and she couldn't put a finger to it . This was the first time she had seen Jon looking at that way and it both thrilled and unsettled her . Was she going mad , imagining things that were not there . Why would jon be look at her like that ? More importantly , did she want him to look at her like . 

She shook her head and groaned . Something landed on her shoulder and she quickly jumped in fright ready to scream when purple eyes met black grey eyes and her scream got stuck in her throat . 

She tried to relax , placed a hand over her heart thinking , if she had conjured him up in front of him . So , to check she extended her hand ,all while noting those eyes were looking at her curiously and pinched him . 

"Ow " he yelped and took a step back all the while rubbing the spot where she pinched him .

"What was that for " he asked . 

Ignoring his question she asked her own ," Where did you come from and why are you hear ." she narrowed her eyes and was happy to note that her voice sounded calm , not betraying the turmoil raging inside of her at his presence . 

" What , stop looking as if i am here to steal something " and grins .But at her continues silence sighs and relents. 

" Your mother called me all panicking , that they had been trying to reach you over the phone for over an hour without success . They were worried and called me . So , as a gentle and caring soul that i am , i told them not to worry i would take care of you and that no harm would come to you in my watch . " he said with exaggerated flourish of his arms and mock bow making her laughing loudly . 

Seeing her laughing he smiled , and took hold of her hand and pulled her upwards to stand . Instead she missed a step and ended being his arms . All the laughter and smiles vanished from both their faces as they stared into each others eyes . 

Her breathing became laboured , mouth going dry , so snaked her tongue and running it over her lips . Jon's eyes shifted to her lips and she felt such an urgent urge to be kissed that without accord her face started inching towards him and all her focus being on his lips . 

But before there lips could connect His phone started ringing which made them both jump out of each others arms . She quickly averted her gaze from his probing ones and after a few seconds she heard him sigh and answer the phone . 

She was lost in thought , that though she heard him talking she didn't register the words . Once he had replaced the call , he cleared his throat to to get her attention . She faced him but looked at his neck instead of meeting his eyes . 

" That was your mother , and i told her that you wear fine and that you wear sleeping so did not hear your phone ringing . By the way why you did not answer your phone or your door , I rang the doorbell several times . Its fortunate that i knew were the spare key so was able to come in ." he asked as an after thought .

She still dazed ,so did not answer him immediately . But then remembering their earlier conversation , " Oh , i must have dosed off that did not hear the phone ring , and the doorbell is not working so that's that . " she replied . 

Then thinking , " I am sorry that i worried everyone and that you had to come all this way to check up on me , i am sorry . " she said with a sad smile feeling guilty making everyone worried . 

" Oh thats ok . Also , your mum said that they missed their flight so would be coming in the morning . " he said .

She nodded and stared at her shoes . After an awkward silence he made a move to leave , " So , then ill be heading home now , unless ofcourse you are will be scared alone and want me to stay . "   
he said with a grin on his face . 

Before this she hadn't realised that she would be alone . She had not stayed alone after the incident , but she was better now so that would be ok isn't it . But , just thinking about it made her uncomfortable ,so without showing her fear she asked him to stay in a steady voice . 

At his smug look , " Its not that i am scared or anything , its just that it is late and there a guest room here in perfect condition which you could use . " 

She did not know but she was looking vulnerable and had a pleading look in her eyes . " Ok , fine ill stay " he said softly not to let her know that he knew she was scared . " But only on one condition , if we watch movie and have fun like old times . " 

She giggled ," deal " and both went inside . 

***********

Jon 

He woke up disoriented , something had disturbed his sleep . Rubbing his eyes he looked around to get his bearings and remembered that he was at Dany's and the last thing he remembered was watching some chick flick movie . He turned his head and saw dany sleeping snuggled up against his side ,her head on his shoulder . They must have fallen asleep during the film because both of them were lying down on the carpet with a blanket over them . 

He quietly straightened himself as he was lying in an awkward position and day whimpered . He brought his free hand on her back and patted and feww times till she settled again snoring softly . 

Her hair had fallen on her face , he wiped them aside and looked at her . She looked so innocent and small curled up like that , his heart swelled with unrestrained love for her . She looked so vulnerable , like child , a surge of protectiveness took over for her that it surprised him . He was in too deep he realised , he will have her one way or another because he realised that he would not be able to keep on living without her . So , he made a resolve that now he would persue her with everything that he was and he would not take no for an answer . And the first chance he got he would confess his feelings to her . 

He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her gently towards him , placed a kiss on her forehead and went to sleep . 

**************

Early morning the couple retuned and saw both them sleeping peacefully , smiling they exchanged a look and quietly went upstairs . 

*********


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter but i was excited to get it done and posted as now things are going to get messy , heated and maybe tearful too ...... 
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy ..... and comments and kudos are appreciated ......

Jon

He was irritated , right now he hated everything . Fuck , he wanted to shout , throw something , break something . Why did she had to go out of town ? If her family had to she could have stayed behind . 

Life was not fair , and when he thought everything was going nicely . 

In the last few days they had gotten even closer than they had been before.  
The had talked a lot , spent a lot of time together getting reacquainted and he had a happy feeling that everything was going in the right direction . 

The way she blushed when he complimented her , or became shy when he flirted were all good signs . Why she had even flirted back some times . It all made him elated and he was looking forward to spending time with her on vacation , which his siblings had planned for the new year at there lake house .

He had called her to invite her to go along , but before he could do that he was informed that she was going out of town to some relatives place till after new year . All his plans were crushed and he was not looking forward to the outing any more . He just wanted to stay in his room and sulk . 

His room door opened and he looked to see arya came skipping in . What had her so bloody happy he thought and turned his back at her . 

"Still brooding ?" when he did not answer she again tried ," Stop it or you going to have wrinkles even before you reach the age of 30 ." and hit him on the back playfully 

Still no response . She came to stand in front of him . " If you stop being an ass and stop spoiling our plans i am ready to help you ." she said in an engaging tone used to pacify a stubborn child . 

That got his attention ," Fine , spill it , if i like what i hear , ill be on my best behaviour and would be first one out the door ." and looked at her curiously and hoping for a miracle . 

" I will get Daenerys to our trip ." 

He looked at her in disbelief ," No , you can't she is away and not coming back till next yes." 

" Fine don't believe me , stay at home sulk . But don't regret later ." she starts moving to towards the door . 

He quickly follows and hold her arm to stop her . " Ok , promise me she would be there or else ill leave . " he says . 

She has smug smile on her face now ," Do what you want , dany would be there it's up to you if you wanna go . " and left the room .

He knew she could be bluffing , but what if it was true and she was actually there . No ,no , hell have to go he had no choice in the matter . 

********** 

So the no of people going had increased now it seems . So including him , 3 stark children , Margaery now her brother loras , Arya friend Gendry and Sansa' s friend val where going . They had split into 2 groups with Robb , Marge , Loras and Sansa in one car . Arya , Gendry , val and him would follow in the second car . 

He had met Loras on few occasions and he liked the guy , he was cool and fun to be around . But val , he met her first time   
and when he saw her , he was hit by her beauty . But he shrugged , as it did not matter to him . She seemed nice girl . 

During the journey , gendry and Arya sat in the back of the car ,whereas Val sat next to him in drivers seat . However as the journey progressed he started to feel uncomfortable . She started flirting with him from the start and was getting aggressive now . He can't even remember how many times now he hand to move her wandering hand away from his thigh . 

He had reached the point where he was getting irritated now . If they did not reach there destination soon , he knew he would explode . 

He tried to get Arya's attention and pleaded for help with his eyes who only chuckled . But , she seem to realise that the situation was getting out of hand , so took pity on him and engaged Val in conversation . 

He drove as fast as humanly possible and made it to lake house in record time . 

********* 

They all were standing in front of the house and Val was literally clinging to him like like a koala bear .He was trying to fend her off , when the front door open and there stood dany . Her eyes moved from him to his companion and her smile faltered . But she quickly recovered and came ahead ," Surprise , I am here . " 

She ran towards the group a hug except him . 

" We are going to have so much fun now that all are here . " marge said loudly .

Sansa and arya said in unison ," We are so glad you could make it ." 

"Hey Dany how have you been . Its been long . " and hugged her .

She gave him a shy smile full of affection replying she was good and that she had missed him.

He noticed that they hugged longer than they others and loras was lingering . It made him see red , what the hell . 

Sansa introduced Val to dany and they both greeted each other pleasantly and ignoring him completely followed the rest inside , left him standing there alone . 

He was royally screwed . Why did Sansa had to bring Val with her ? Why did she have to cling to him , she could flirt with Loras when he had made his disinterest blatantly clear ? And what was with Dany and loras , how did they know eachother so well coz last he checked they dis not use to like each other and now they were friends apparently . And why had Dany missed him ? 

He will need to find all these answers but he cannot do that standing there. So he picked up his stuff and made his way inside .


	8. Chapter 8

Dany 

They had a lot of fun today , she was happy that her mum had convinced her to join the group for vacation . It felt like she was able to let go and be herself , surrounded by the people who loved her and she loved them . 

She was surprised to see Loras , she had thought he mentioned that he would be staying in essos for Christmas with his boyfriend Renly . Not everyone knew about him being gay yet only marge , his grandmother and her . 

She had never liked him much before while growing up , but when they met again in essos , both their for studies , they had gotten along like house on fire and they had become very close friends . He knew everything about drogo , was there when she needed someone and helped here to get through that dark period . 

In turn she was the first one to confine in that he was gay and that Renly was his first serious relationship and she had helped him to be confident about his personal life and choices and to not let anyone or anything pull him down . 

The other reason she was happy to see him was that she would be able to talk to him about her confused feelings about Jon . She didn't understand what was happening between them . She had started being shy and clumsy around him . Her heart rate picked up when ever he was there and she was always looking at his lips , she was so tempted to kiss him , it was all so new for her .

And earlier when she saw Jon and val together it made her blood boil , it never happened before . Jon always was a ladies man , she had seen him go throw girls while growing up but never felt this . Then why now , and why her . she turned into her pillow and screamed . 

She was behaving stupidly , she was not jon girlfriend , he was not tied to her or viceversa, so she knew the way she had been behaving with him was not right . She would behave like she always did and not let anything bother her she made a resolve to herself . 

 

Atleast , now that Loras was here she would have someone to talk to and who would be able to help her . That god for small mercies .

She turned around at the sound of a knock at her door . She was tired and jist wanted to rest so called who ever it was to come in . 

When she saw who it was she again tuened her face in the pillow and groaned . All the gods have forsaken her , she knows that know , they just like to torture her . 

She felt her bed dip and heard the voice whisper in her ear ," What are you doing ? " 

At once all the nerves came to attention , her ear pricked where she could still feel his breath . He was leaning over her , hovering , she could feel herself getting warm all over and getting drowsy and feeling tingly . Her eyes were slowly closing when she remembered , and snapped her eyes open sitting up on the bed and hitting Jon's nose in the process . 

"Ow ." he shouted holding his nose . 

She quickly moved forward trying to see if he was ok and in her worry did not register that she was practically in his lap . She pushed his aside to see , put her hand of his cheeks and tilted his face up . 

Once she was satisfied that everything was ok she registered that Jon was holding very still She looked up in his up and saw him looking at her peculiarly and almost asked what when she noticed how she was sitting so close to him .There chest more or less touching and there lips just inches apart that she could his warm breath on her face . 

She did not know who moved but his lips were on hers and she sighed closed her eyes thinking finally . He kissed her tenderly , lovingly like she was a made of glass and would break at a little pressure . 

His arms encircled her one hand at the back and one going on her neck pulling her closer to his chest . She felt her breast get crushed against his chest and put her hands in his hair . She was in heaven , no one had kissed her like this before . 

His lips were so soft and warm she was content staying like this for the rest of her life and moaned in his mouth . Her lips started moving on her own accord , she wanted more , so she shifted and was now sitting on his lap . As if he understood what she wanted there kissed turned more passionate , hungry and she was having difficulty breathing now , so she pulled back for breath and looked up at him with eyes glazed . 

Suddenly , she was not able to look at him , she was feeling shy and unsure . 

He was not helping by staying silent and looking at her like a puppy who just got a treat . She tried to wiggle out of his lap , but he won't let her go instead pulled her closer . He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards for her to look at him . 

" Dany .... " he started in a husky voice , bit was interrupted by a throat clearing behind them startling them , both there faces turning red with embarrassment . Jon let go of her and in her hurry to get away from him she ended up on her bump on the floor with a thud . 

" Oh my god ....... I am so sorry ." jon offered a hand and helped her stand . He placed a hand on her arm to steady her and other going over her back and hips to make sure she was ok making the situation more awkward . 

She stepped back and glared at him to make him stop when they heard Loras who had witnessed everything laughing openly . 

Jon again tried to apologise but she waved him off and told him she would talk to him in the morning , making him leave her room , who she noticed was reluctant to leave just yet and wanted to talk . 

The way he glared at Loras before leaving didn't go unnoticed by her , but she didn't put much importance to it . 

She wanted to talk to him too about what had happened between them , but now she wanted to be alone and sort her chaotic thoughts . 

Once he was out she closed the door behind him before he could say anything , and turned to Loras who was now standing in her room and giggling and she again turned red . 

" No , not one word from you ." she said to him sternly ." I don't want to talk about  
it yet , later . " and asked him what was it he wanted in an irritated voice when he would not stop laughing . 

But once she calmed down and thought how she acted , she ended up laughing with him .

Oh life was full of surprises , who would have thought Jon and her she mused .

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the first time i have written kissing scence , so i hope its good and not awkward . 
> 
> please let me know if anything is not right in comments below 
> 
> and thank you for reading ......


	9. Chapter 9

Dany 

She woke up with a smile that morning , couldn't stop thinking about the kiss , and how his lips left on hers . Oh , she was happy , Jon and her what were the odds .She let out a contended sigh , went to the bathroom to get ready and start the day . 

She was the first one downstairs woken up early than others , made coffee and went outside to sit in the garden over looking the lake . It was a beautiful day , the view from here was breathtaking . Infront there was a short sandy path leading to the lake , rest the house was surrounded by green trees and Mountains from all three sides . The house was hidden from the world , peaceful , fresh clear air . She loved it here , it was the first time she had been here and she was absolutely charmed .

She could stay here for ever away from the world and its reality .She closed her eyes , rested her head back on the chair . 

" Good morning " she opened her eyes at marge looking down at her with a smile on her face . 

"Good morning indeed " she returned with a smile of her own . 

Marge sat down and looked at her curiously .

" What ? " she asked being concious . 

"I heard something last night , or lets say i saw coming out of your room last night and ....... ." she winked making her face face go bright . 

Dany quickly averted her eyes , not give anything away ," So what , whats the big deal about it ." she countered .

" Well , it did not look like that from were i was standing ." she said cheekily . 

" Oh look , there are the boys . " marge turned her attention towards the Robb and Jon who had just stepped outside . 

She let out a relieved breath thinking is was saved , but marge gave her a knowing look that said it was not over yet . 

" Good morning girls . " Jon and Robb greeted them . Robb kissed marge and sat next to her and jon sat next to me . 

" Hope you slept well ." he asked her with a smile . 

" Yes , thank you and you " she gave him a shy smile not meeting his eyes . 

" Well , its good one of us had good nights sleep . " he said in a low voice so others couldn't her him , then winked at her , making her squirm in her chair . She could feel colour rise on her face and tried to think of something appropriate to say . 

 

" Are you ok dany , you are face is red . " Robb asked with concern . 

Jon tried to hide his smile , and marge was smirking . " Yes , I am fine . It's just the heat ." 

Jon started laughing loudly where as   
Robb looked at her quizzically , like she was going mad , there was no sun , infact it was a cold morning . 

Marge took pity on her , said something to him which she couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears due to embarrassment , and asked him to leave her alone . 

She quickly made some excuse to go inside before she could make a fool of herself even more . 

Jon laughing followed her all the way inside and she wanted to go right back out and smack him for it . Oh , he hated him , stupid jon , No you don't said a voice at the back of her mind . 

She was so lost in thought , that she ran  
into loras and groaned . 

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it , " Not you too , just shut up and leave me alone." who looked confused . 

"What did i do ?" 

" You are breathing , thats what you did . Now get out of my way . " and stormed upstairs to her room, closing the door with a bang . 

Loras was still looking at the stairs trying to figure out what had just happened .

*********

Jon 

They had fun few days , shopping , swimming in the lake , went hiking in the mountains , it was all rejuvenating . He get to spend a lot of time with dany , sometimes they fought , flirted , and had some stolen moments together , though they hadn't kissed again . Val was still being a nuisance but Arya and Sansa were handling the situation . 

 

Even rest of the group could feel the change in their relationship , Arya had tried to tease them once making the situation awkward . So ,when dany was not around he had sat his siblings down had a long chat with them . Now they behaved in front of dany , though he still saw them smirking , exchanging knowing looks when she was not looking . 

 

He could not stop them altogether but he was happy that they sparing Dany's feelings . He was so happy , he couldn't wait for tonight . They had been invited to new years party by robb and marges friends who had rented house not to far away from were they were living . 

He was looking forward to welcoming the new year with dany . 

*********** 

The party was going in full swing when they arrived . There were a lot of people around , a buffet had been placed outside in the garden . The crowd looked decent , and mostly consisting of couples . 

" Ok guys ,i am off to enjoy the party you are on your own will meet you tomorrow or when ever i wake up . Arya stated taking Gendrys hand vanishing in the crowd .

Robb , marge went to find their friends . Sansa asked loras if he wanted to go to the buffet and he nodded . Jon felt sansa seemed to have developed a crush on loras . 

That left him , dany and val . So, before sansa could leave he indicated towards Val with his eyes . Taking the queue Sansa forced val to join them as she tried hard to stick around jon , but in the end sansa won and took her away leaving jon and dany alone .

 

" So , what do you want to do ? " he asked . 

She suddenly seemed to get shy , he had noticed everytime the were alone she became like this all nervous , coy not able to meet his eyes . He found it refreshing and adorable ,and she looked soo cute at times like these that he had to control himself from behaving like a cave man and all but haul her up his shoulder and carry her to his room and not get out for days .

" I ....ummm What ever you want ." she said softly . 

Oh he had ideas about what he wanted , unfortunately thats not what she was talking about . 

He cleared his throat and took her hand and to where people was dancing .Atleast this way he would be able to hold her close if nothing else . 

******* ****** 

They had danced , played a few games with robb and marge , had food and now  
they were all together for new year as the count down began . He stopped dany standing with Sansa counting with others and quickly made his way towards her . 

5 ..... 4 ..... 3 ..... 2 ....... 1 

and lights went off , he grabed her and pulling her in his arms said ," Happy new year " in her year and then kissed her . 

And the lights came on , he heard someone gasp . He opened his eyes , to see dany looking at him with hurt in her eyes . He ended the kiss and tore himself apart from Vals embrase . 

He took a step towards her , but she turned and kissed loras and turned and left but not before he saw the tears in her eyes . 

Loras made a move to go after her , but he stayed her with his hand on his arm .   
He did not back down , and they stared at each other . After few seconds what felt like a eternity , loras sighed , " Fine , go after her , but if you hurt her you'll have me to answer . She has already been hurt more than she deserves . " 

He was puzzled by his last statement but he ignored it for now . 

" I love her and would never hurt her . " 

" I trust you , now go ," and placed an encouraging hand on his back . 

He quickly ran towards where she had went , he couldn't find her anywhere and now he was getting worried , when he saw her getting in a taxi . He ran as if dogs were after him and before she could close the door , he pushed in ignoring her gasp , he sat next to her closing the door . 

While she sat there still stunned he took that opportunity and gave the address to the driver and on they went . 

" Jon , what ...... are you doing ? i dont want to go anywhere with you . Stop the cab i want to get down ." she stated once she recovered . 

He looked at her and scowled , " you will do no such thing , just sit there quietly till will reach home and then will talk 

" I dont want to talk to you let alone be with you in the same room ." she whispered .

It only made him lose his temper first val and now dany acting childishly . He was fed up with women , coming to conclusions at the drop of a hat without knowing the facts . 

" Just keep quiet and sit , i am not in the mood for your childishness . " he all but shouted at her . 

She opened her mouth , bit when she saw his face she hastily closed it , crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him looking outside the window . 

He realised a tortured breath and tried to calm down . 

 

******** ******* ******


	10. Chapter 10

Jon 

He was angry , New year was supposed to be happy isn't instead now in the hallway pacing to calm down before he confronts her . 

 

The moment they had reached their destination , Dany had bolted from the taxi and into the house at lighting speed taking him by surprise . He paid the driver and made followed immediately at her trail . 

ok it won't do anyone better if both were angry . 

Once he had his emotions under control he knocked at the door twice and then opened the door . She dis not even turn to look at him , he let out an long drawn exhale . 

" Dany , hey at least look at me ." he said while moving forward towards her and leaned against the table situated at little far from the bed where she sat at . 

" Dany let me explain , it was you i heading towards and then the lights went out and i thought it was you i was kissing . please don't be angry ." he pleaded . 

She turned with a confused smile like she didn't know what he was talking about but her eyes were telling a whole different story . 

" Jon , i am not angry . Its not place to be bothered by whom you choose to kiss ." she said . 

or not " she whispered that he thought he imagined it . 

She trying to be to appear nonchalant and was failing miserably . He didn't know what he wanted to do more shake her for being obtuse to see what was right in front of her or kiss her senseless till she admitted her feelings . 

" So, if you are not angry or it doesn't bother you whom i kiss , then why where you upset and left like that and was shouting at me in the taxi . " he goaded her with a serene smile . 

She started fidgeting , looking all flustered and bothered no doubt trying to come up with an explanation . 

" Its just that i was tired , and just wanted to be alone ." she stammered trying to convince who he thought . 

yeah right .....

He was getting tired of this conversation and thought to take action maybe that would yield better results . He started advancing at her like a wolf going after his prey , she jumped up and moved a few steps back . 

" Wh.... what are you doing ? why are you ..... ?

" Ok , so if you don't care about me , why don't we check it out shall we " he cur her off . 

" No " she shrieked , then quickly recovering , "Why , i mean " clearing her  
throat and trying to be appear calm , " you don't have to check anything , i am telling you it won't bother me . " 

He smiled , she was now trapped between him and the wall , there was no escape . 

" Then were is the harm in proving it " and his lips were on hers . Hands on the wall at either side of her face trapping her . 

He kissed her with unbridled passion , kissing her senseless pouring all his emotions to that kiss . This time the kiss was hard , dominating unlike the first time they kissed when it had been soft and sweet . It left her clinging to him for dear life .

Once he knew he had her , he slowly let go her lips and. took a step back , extracting her hands from shirt . 

She was looking dazed , lips red and swollen , pouting being to be kissed again . But he wanted her to come to him , so he took a step back . 

" Well , it seems you were right , ill leave you alone and go back to val ......

She pounced on him , kissing him , he was stunned just for a minute at her being so bold but decided he liked it and smiled with triumph and returned the kiss . 

After several minutes she let him just to look at him . " Don't ever do this , i can't bear to see you with anyone else . I .... i have fallen in love with . " she confessed  
, eyes brimming with tears . 

Then her eyes went wide , releasing what she had said stopped and put a hand on her mouth and tried to get out of his arms but he didn't let her go not now not ever . 

" I know sweetheart and I love you too . Why do you think i am here and trying to be with you , time kissing you . I thought you understood but clearly i should have openly confessed my feelings . I had forgotten how dumb you can be sometimes . " he told her smugly .

" Seriously , you do , you are not trying to act nice to not hurt my feelings ." she was still unconvinced .

He sighed , " No baby , do think i would do that just to spare your feelings , I genuinely and truly love you with all my heart . Infact have been for the past 2 years thats why it became so difficult to talk to you , to long for you and able to be with you it was killing me ." he gave a sweet smile . 

She searched his eyes for a few minutes and seem to have found her answer , then she nodded and tilted her face and kissed him . 

********

The kiss turned heated in no time , he couldn't control himself any longer , all the emotions which he had bolted up inside himself for the past two years surfaced . He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he was never going to let go ever .

 

His hands were everywhere , roaming her back , caressing her neck , in her hair . He was surrounded by such sweet  
toxicating fragrance which was just her . She hair smelled like strawberries  
and he left her lips to inhale deeply at her hair not able to get enough of her . 

She moaned and tugged at his hair he answered her call by capturing her lips in his again , his tongue envading her mouth and he sighed contently . 

Oh this was sweet torture , she tasted soo good he could keep kissing her for the rest of his life . 

She moaned in his mouth , moving her tongue hesitantly , almost shy . 

He growled and picked her up , hands going under her thighs and moved towards the bed without breaking their kiss . 

He laid her down covering her body with his . He started trailing kisses along her jaw , neck and she jerked up . He found her mouth again , and one of his hand captured her breast squeezing , playing with the nipple which came hard against his hand . 

His moved his hand further down and back of the dress , his hand paused at the zipper looking down at her asking for permission . At her nod he helped her sit and lowered the zipper and moved the dress down , she lifted her hips and the dress fell on the floor . He stood up and quickly discarded his clothes and joined her on the bed again .

For a few seconds they both looked , taking each other in . 

She was beautiful laying there with body flushed , hair splayed around at the pillow over her head . She looked ethereal , like she would vanish if he blinked . 

He pulled her arms around her breasts being self concious , he moved forward placing a kiss on her forehead .

" You are beautiful , the most beautiful sight i have ever seen . You don't need to hide from me not now not ever . " 

She gave a small hesitate smile , and one hand came to tangle in his curls and they kissed . 

******  
Dany 

She was withering under him , her body was on fire , they were both now totally naked . Shy felt shy and self concious under his gaze and tried to cover herself with her arms . 

what if he didn't not like her , or she didn't please him . You are beautiful he said , as if reading her mind and was looking at with such tenderness that for a moment she felt bold and pulled him down . 

He mouth was wonderful , trailing kisses down , one hand roaming at her waist , other massaging her breast and then she felt him take her nipple in his mouth and gasped with pleasure . She was getting out of control with ecstasy . 

Oh it felt so good , she arched into him trying to be closer , nails digging in his shoulder . 

His mouth started moving down kissing ,licking every part of her . Then she felt his mouth touch her down there and she quickly moved up on her elbows , " What are you doing ." she was confused . He was looking at her smiling and asked gently , " Do you trust me ." 

she did trust him , but what if ..... no , no she shook her head no she loves him and thats that .

She nodded and he dived in , devouring her like she was a meal and she fell back squirming , panting , her hands clenching the sheets and then her body jerked moving upwards and she found her realise . 

He came up holding her in the aftermath  
and then kissed her on the forehead and then her nose . She looked at him wonder , what had he just done to her . 

And then he was kissing her again and everything started again . He situated himself between her legs making her afraid for a second , he looked into her eyes as if sensing her hesitancy . 

" I can stop , if you don't want to ." she contemplated the question but then took him in her hand boldly and aligned him to her core . He helped her and he then slowly he pushed in all the while watching her for any signs of discomfort . 

Once al in they both started moving and reached there peak together . 

Jon slumped over her , exhausted and then moved to his side pulling her along over his chest and she fell asleep with a sweet smile on her face .


End file.
